La petite ondine
by Yuleo
Summary: [Défi septembre] Traverser la mer, c'est long. Surtout lorsqu'on a des jambes. Alors, elle a le temps de penser. A si ça en vaut la peine au final.


Bonsoir !

Alors, de base, ça devait sortir y a un moment. Mais j'ai déménagé et j'avais plus internet. Et j'ai, apparemment, une fierté mal placée qui m'a empêché d'en piquer à mon coloc (qui a un meilleur forfait que moi).

Enfin berf, j'ai dû un peu rusher la fin mais... Ça va en vrai. Je crois. Il est un peu court à la limite.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **La petite ondine**

Xion a l'impression que la mer la rejette tandis qu'elle essaie désespérément d'avancer jusqu'au bateau. Son ami tente tant bien que mal de tirer le tonneau à l'aide d'une corde mais il fatigue. Et elle ne sait plus nager.

Quelle ironie de ne pas savoir nager alors qu'elle est une sirène... Quelle ironie que ce qui lui manque à présent, est ce à quoi elle a renoncé. Par amour.

Elle a toujours été différente des autres sirènes. Ses frères et sa sœur n'ont jamais compris pas sa fascination pour le monde d'en haut. Là où les Hommes vivent, là où les sirènes ne sont pas en sécurité. Il n'y avait que Roxas, doux Roxas, pour l'écouter déblatérer pendant des heures. Son grand frère, avant dernier de leur famille. C'est elle la petite dernière, c'est peut-être pour ça qu'ils la considèrent tous avec dédain.

Puis tout s'était enchainé. Elle avait sauvé ce prince de la noyade et en était tombée amoureuse. Il vivait près de la côté, alors elle pouvait l'espionner depuis la mer. Et elle en était tellement amoureuse... Peut-on lui en vouloir d'être allée voir le grand sorcier Xehanort pour échanger sa voix contre des jambes? Sûrement que oui, vu qu'elle est en train de tout perdre.

Elle a renoncé à ses jambes pour vivre avec l'amour de sa vie. Et maintenant, pour le rejoindre et empêcher ce mariage, elle doit traverser la mer.

L'eau est froide, visqueuse, ennemie. Jamais jusqu'alors elle n'a aucune une eau comme ça. La mer a toujours été chaude, cajolante, une amie réconfortante. Est-ce pour cela que les humains la craignent? Parce qu'elle semble vouloir les aspirer vers son fond?

Xion reçoit de l'eau dans la bouche. C'est salé, pas agréable, elle a du mal à respirer. Elle crache, ça va un peu mieux.

La mer la repousse et la rejette loin d'elle et loin de celui qu'elle aime. Elle aimerait pleurer, hurler, la supplier. Elle est son enfant mais comme elle n'a plus sa queue, sa mère ne la reconnait pas.

Elle est une sirène, créature aquatique. Elle est une humaine, créature terrestre. Elle n'est ni l'un ni l'autre. Coincée entre deux mondes. Au bord de la mort, vu qu'elle va perdre son marché. Car le prince va en épouser une autre. Car le prince ne l'aime pas.

"On y est presque !" C'est la cinquième fois que le poisson le lui crie. Il tente encore vainement de l'encourager, de lui faire tenir bon. Mais elle n'a plus la force de tenir bon.

Une légende raconte l'histoire d'une sirène mourant pour un homme. Refusant de faire du mal à celui qu'elle aimait, elle se jeta dans la mer et devint écume.

Peut-être qu'elle devrait faire ça aussi. Se laisser glisser dans l'eau, la laisser la prendre dans ses bras. Après tout, il ne l'aime pas vu qu'il se marie avec une autre. Comment peut-on lui demander de garder espoir? Elle aurait mieux fait d'écouter le crabe, il avait raison depuis le début.

La mer l'appelle. Sa mère l'appelle et elle n'est qu'une enfant, elle doit lui obéir. Elle imagine ses bras se serrer autour de sa gorge, les vagues essuyer ses larmes et la lumière disparaitre peu à peu pour l'obscurité réconfortante.

Pourquoi est-elle tombée amoureuse? Dans les histoires, tout finit bien. "Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants". Ça n'a pas l'air de s'appliquer dans la réalité. C'est triste que tout ne reste que fiction. La réalité est bien cruelle.

Elle ne sait pas si l'eau salée qui coule sur ses lèvres vient de ses yeux ou de la mer. Elle a fermé les yeux il y a un moment, plus d'énergie. Plus de force. pour nager et pour y croire. "C'est finit" se dit-elle. Ce soir, elle deviendra la propriété de Xehanort. Sauf si elle meurt avant. Peut-être pourra-t-elle, elle aussi, devenir écume. Ses bras relâchent doucement le tonneau.

\- Xion ! On y est ! Vite, grimpe !


End file.
